Reading HoO except TLH
by DaughterofViolanceandAthena
Summary: So the seven plus Nico and Thalia read The Son of Neptune, The Mark of Athena, The House of Hades and whatever the fifth book is okay? Okay plus it's not like the other ones so plz read and Rick Riodan owns all the bold except for my authors notes
1. Chapter 1

**Couldn't help myself this idea has been in my head for a long time and I kept telling myself "Matbe I should do this cuz no one that I know so far has done this idea of Reading The Son of Neptune" okay and I was terrified of loosing the idea oh and right now I'm up at my Grandmas for her county fair so you probably won't see another update til next week unless I can find time to then August 7-11 is the county fair for where I live and I enter a lot of stuff so you won't see an update that week then at the end of August to September 7thish is the Minnesota State fair so you might be able to see an update for all my stories then on the 20th it's my dads birthday so no updates on December 7th no updates (well maybe) it's my birthday and so on well here is my idea.**

**Song I am listening to ~Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift~**

Annabeth (after Percy dissapeared but a little before the Argo II takes off)

I was in my bunk looking at a picture of Percy. I missed him so much and now I hate Hera more than ever because she has already sent cows after me, she has annoyed me, and she hates me why does she have to do this because he's my boyfriend she can't hate me that much can she. Well anyway I was to busy thinking about our complex relationship that I didn't see the black hole forming around me then I screamed as I saw the light get dim.

Percy (after his quest)

I was celebrating that the quest was over and soon I would get to see my friends and well I have already seen Nico but still. As I was thinking on my bunk in the fifth cohot I didn't realize the lights got dimmer and I was sucked into a black hole type thingy and when the light completly disappeared and I was in a four story house with a sweet couch that was as long as a bed with arm rests and the back, bean bag chairs, more couches, comfortable, chairs, a giant fridge, freezers, bathrooms (well no duh), a giant cat kitchen clock with the eyes and tail moving, a dining room with chairs and tables from the train and penthouse from The Hunger Games movie, a giant light swich as tall as me, and about eight other people not to mention the choppy haired girl in the back with her arms crossed that turned on the light. I could see them better around four boys and three girls. The girl in the back had fluffy and extremly curly hair eyes that are dark hazel with green, yellow (what the hell), and blue in her eyes she had on shorts that are two short that had pink, whit, and a yellow line on them, and a white v-neck with a girl doing some weird move and a no parking sign and in big black words her shirt said "NO PARKING ON THE DANCE FLOOR"

"Hey arn't you that Minnesotan Nemesis girl" a non-reconizalbe girls voice said

"Yep. But thats not important introduce yourselves, read these books four books, and find your rooms there is pop, food and other drinks in the fridge and yeah bye" she said then disappeared leaving a pile of books where she was standing.

A choppy haired girl (her hair was in a braid) with brown, green, and blue eyes she had Cherokee skin and an Eagle feather in her briad stepped forword "I'm Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite" she said.

The recognizable figure of my cousin Thalia stepped forword "I'm Thalia"

"Marie" someone said

Thalia glared at the person "Grace daughter of Zues"

Next a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forword he was like me he radiated power "I'm Jason Grace son of Jupiter" and thats who it was the infamous Jason Grace.

"Jason!" I heard Hazel scream as she ran up and hugged him.

"Is there something going on between you two" that girl Piper said

"No shes just a friend Piper"

Hazel stepped forword "I am Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto"

Next a boy who looked very familiar "di Angleo" I growled and everybody turned to me Annabeth and I kissed yada yada then she juso flipped me (a/n you know like The Mark of Athena) then I got up and judo flipped Nico "Spill Nico"

"Fine. I'm Nico di Angleo um and I saw Percy like last week yada yada no body else attack me especially you Annabeth"

"Fine" Annnabeth mumbled

I stepped forword after everybody else " I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon"

Then a note floated down Frank picked it up and read it "Dear Demigods, don't attack anyone and DO NOT stabbed, spill,or anything on the mahgony table after you drink a pop attack the can and what else oh yeah and if someone even messes with the kitty clock I will show up with my mother got it okay good. Cara Ann daughter of Nemesis is out."

"Well this book says that it is the second book so I guess that it should be read first and I will also read first" Hazel said so we gathered around Annabeth, and I took the couch. Hazel, Leo, Thalia, Nico, and Frank took the bean bag chairs and Piper, and Jason took the other couch.

"**Percy I**" Hazel red.

**So it is true that my eyes are different colors and the main color is the dark hazel but there is yellow, blue, and green kind of swirled on the dark hazel. So I was stupid not to bring up the book to my Grandmas and yah unitil next time. CaraDaughterofNemesis is out.**

**Song I am listening to ~21 Guns by Green Day~**


	2. Percy I

Okay back from my grandmas it was fun got a Hermit Crab ect got bit by mosquitos and this is an update R&R

Have the characters laugh when you laugh ok? Ok.

Song I'm listining to ~Womanizer by Britney Spears~

Rick Roidan owns all bold

**"Percy I" **Hazel read

"We finally get to see what goes on in his little mind" Annabeth said rubbing Percy's hair like a dog.

**The snake-haired ladies were starting to annoy Percy.**

**"**Snake haired ladies?" Leo asked

"Yes snake haired ladies now I would like to read at least a paragraph then talk or ask questions" Hazel said

**They should have died three days ago when he dropped a crate of bowling balls on them at Napa Bargin Mart. They should have died two days ago when he ran over them with a police car in defiantly should have died this morning when he cut off their heads in Tidlen Park. No matter how many times Percy killed them and watched them crumble to powder, they just kept re-forming like large evil dust bunnies.**

Everyone busted up.

"How did you get through that line Haze?" Jason asked Hazel

"He's said dumber things than that"

**He couldn't even seem to outrun them.**

**"**You can't even outrun a nymph" Annabeth whispered in Percy's ear

**He reached the top of the hill to catch his breath. How long since he'd last killed them? Maybe two hours. They never seemed to stay dead longer than that.**

After Hazel read that everyone but Percy, Frank and Hazel were saying things like uh oh, that's weird, and Thalia's respons was I've been noticing that to.

**The past few days, he'd hardly slept. He'd eaten whatever he could scrounge-vendining machine gummi bears, stale bagels, even a Jack in the Crack burrito which was a new personal low. His clothes were torn, burned, and** **splattered with monster slime.**

**"**Um about the Jack in the Crack burrito um ew" Piper said

"When your on the run starving, looking worse than a hobo, and moneyless your gonna want to have oe" Percy said calmly.

**He'd only survived this long because the two snake-haired ladies- gorgons they called themselves- couldn't seem to kill him either. Their claws didn't cut his skin. Their teeth broke whenever they tried to bite him. But Percy couldn't keep going much longer. Soon he'd collapse from exhaustion, and then-as hard as he to kill, he was pretty sure the gorgons could find a way.**

"But your right here so that means you do make it yay!" Leo said standing up doing a happy dance soon Nico joined then Frank got up.

"Frank don't you dare" Hazel said

"Just getting food" he replied walking to the kitchen. After about a minute for a Nico and Leo stopped doing there little happy dance.

**Where to run? He scanned his surroundings. Under different circumstances, he might have enjoyed the veiw. To his left, golden hills rolled inland, dotted with lakes, woods, and a few herds of cows.**

"I hate cows" Annabeth said cuddling into Percy while hearing the tinkering of something Leo is making.

**To his right, the flatlands of Berkeley and Oakland marched west-a vast checkerboard of neighborhoods, with several million people who probably did not want their morning interupted by two monsters with a filthy demigod. Farther west, San Francisco Bay glittered under a silvery haze. Past that, a wall of fog had swallowed most of San Francisco, leaving just the tops of skyscrapers and the towers of the Golden Gate Bridge. A vague weighed on Percy's chest. Something told him that he'd been to San Francisco before.**

"Well have you?" Leo asked

"No instead of going I took a detour to Canada. Of course I have!" Percy exclaimed

**The city had some connection to Annabeth-the only person he could remember from his past. His memory of her was frustratingly dim. The wolf had promised he would see her again and regain his memory-if he succeed in . Should he try to cross the bay?**

"About only remebering me aww and yes it does have a connection" Annabeth said kissing Percy after.

"GET A ROOM!" Literally everyone yelled

"Well Jason you and Piper kissed everywhere at Camp Half-Blood so I wouldn't be talking." Annabeth said breaking away from Percy

"Can I read?" Hazel asked the Greeks (Thalia, Nico, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, and Leo) made a sarcastic comment like ''No I thought we were going go ballroom dancing' while Frank and Jason nodded.

**It was tempting. He could feel the power of the ocean just over the horizon. Water always received him. Salt water was the best. He'd discovered that two days ago when he had strangled a sea monster in the Carquinez Strait. If he could reach the bay he might be able to make a last stand. Maybe he could drown the gorgons. But the shore was at least two miles away. He'd have to cross an entire city.**

"About the sea monster awesome! About the rest not really awesome" Leo said making Hazel giggle because he sounded like Sammy.

**He hesitated for another reason. The she-wolf Lupa had taught him to sharpen his senses-to trust his instincts that had been guiding him south. His homing radar was tigiling like crazy now. The end of his journey was close-almost right under his feet. But how could that be? There was nothing on the hilltop.**

"There is nothing on but under" Jason said.

Nico who had been silent most of the time was starting to annoy Thalia. "Ahh come on Death Breath be that little Mythomagic loving kid again" Thalia said messing his hair up.

"No" he said stubbornly

"Don't make me pull out the video"

"Umm what video?"

"The one Percy, Grover, and I made well mostly me"

"You still have that?" Percy asked

"Never go anywhere without it" Thalia said

"Umm as much as I want to know what it is I kinda want to read" Hazel said

"Ok you can read we will watch it tonight though" Thalia said.

**The wind changed. Percy caught the sour sent of reptile. A hundred yards down the slope, something rustled throught the woods-snapping branches, crunching leaves, hissing. the millionth time, Percy wished their noses weren't so good. They had always said they could smell him because he was a demigod- the half-blood of some old Roman god.**

"Wrong side Seaweed Brain."

"Got that Wise Girl."

**Percy had tried rolling in mud, splashing through creeks, even keeping air-freshener sticks in his pockets so he'd have that new car smell; but appearently demigod stink was hard to mask. He scrambled to the west side of the summit. It was too steep to descend. The slope plummeted eighty feet, straight to the roof of an apartment complex built into the hillside. Fifty feet below that, a highway emerged from the hill's base and found its way towards Berkeley.**

"Oksy so it is now getting boring because nobody is talking." Leo said

"That is because Nobody is Annabeth" Percy said.

"Huh?"

Percy looked at Annabeth "You didn't tell them."

"Nope" Annabeth responded.

"Then it is an inside joke."

**Great. No other way off the hill. He'd managed to get himself cornered. He stared at the stream of cars flowing west toward San Francisco and wished he were in one of them. Then he realized the highway must cut through the hill. There must be a tunnel…right under his feet. His internal radar went nuts. He was in the right place, just too high up. He had to check out that tunnel. He needed a way down to the highway-fast.**

"So who is reading next?" Leo asked

"Leo the chapter isn't even over there is still six pages left" Hazel said

"I will read next"

"No I will read" Jason said

"We'll filp a drachma" Annabeth said

"Okay" both boys said. Annabeth dug into her poket pulled out a pen, peice of paper, and a drachma.

"Jason your heads , Leo your tails." Annabeth flipped the drachma in the air. "Jason your reading next"

"Now that that is settled Hazel can read again." Frank said.

**He slung off his backpack. He'd managed to grab a lot of supplies at the Napa Bargain Mart; a portable GPS, duct tape, lighter, super glue, water bottle, camping roll, a Comfy Panda Pillow Pet (as seen on TV), and a Swiss army knife-pretty much every tool a modern demigod could want. But he had nothing that could serve as a parachute or a sled.**

"Why would you want a Pillow Pet?" Piper asked

"To sleep on it" was Percy's respons.

**That left him two options: jump eighty feet to his death, or stand and fight. Both options sounded pretty bad. He cursed and pulled his pen from his pocket. The pen didn't look like much, just a regular cheap ballpoint, but when Percy uncapped it, it grew into a glowing bronze sword. The blade balanced perfectly. The leather grip fit his hand like it had been custom designed for him. Etched along the guard was an Ancient Greek word Percy somehow understood: Anaklusmos-Riptide.**

"Time out let me get a Dr. Pepper" Thalia said. One minute later Thalia came back with a bottle of Dr. Pepper "okay continue."

**He'd woken up with his sword his first night at the Wolf House-two months ago? More? He'd lost track. He'd found himself in the courtyard of a burned-out mansion in the middle of the woods, wearing shorts, an orange T-shirt, and a leather necklace with a bunch of strange clay beads. Riptide had been in his hand, but Percy had had no idea how he'd gotten there, and only the vaguest idea who he was. He'd been barefoot, freezing, and confused. And then the wolves came…. Right next to him, a female voice jolted him back to the present: "There you are!"**

"YES FINALLY SOME TALKING!" Leo exclaimed doing his happy dance.

"Repair Boy sit down" Piper charmspoke making Leo sit back down in his bean bag chair.

**Percy stumbled away from the gorgon, almost falling off the edge of the hill. It was the smiley one -Beano. Okay, her name wasn't really Beano. As near as Percy could figure, he was dyslexic, because words got twisted around when he read. The first time he'd seen the gorgon, posing as a Bargain Mart greeter with a big green bottonthat read: Welcome! My name is STHENO, he'd thought it said Beano.**

"Okay now I need something to drink Frank hold the book" Hazel said giving the book to Frank. Seconds later Hazel came back with a bottle of water.

**She was still wearing her green Bargain Mart employee vest over a flower-print dress. If you looked just at her body, you might think she was somebody's dumpy old grandmother-until you looked down and realized she had rooster feet. Or you looked up and saw bronze boar tusks sticking out of the corners of her mouth. Her eyes glowed red, and her hair was withering with green snakes.**

"Can she get anymore ugly?" Piper asked

"Maybe, Beauty Queen maybe" Leo said.

**The most horrible thing about her? She was still holding her big silvery platter of free samples: Crispy Cheese 'n' Weiners. Her platter was dented from all the times Percy had killed her, but those little samples looked perfectly fine. Stheno just kept toting them across California so she could offer Percy a snack before she killed him. Percy didn't know why she kept doing that, but if he ever needed a suit of armor, he was going to make it out of Crispy Cheese 'n' Weiners. They were indestructible. **

**"Try one?" Stheno offered**

**Percy fended her off with her sword "Where's your sister?"**

"Are these monsters who I think they are?" Annabeth asked as she turned to Percy.

"If we met their other sister than yes." Percy said

"Oh gods."

**"Oh, put that sword away," Stheno chided. "You know by now that even Celestial bronze can't kill us for long. Have a Cheese 'n' Weiner! They're on sale this week, and I'd hate to kill you on an empty stomach."**

**"Stheno!" The second gorgon appeared on Percy's right so fast, he didn't have time to react. Fortunately she was too busy glaring at her sister to pay him much attention. "I told you to sneak up on him and kill him!"**

"Boohoo I bet he would have killed her before she killed him" Thalia said

**Stheno's smile wavered. "But, Euryale…" She said the name so it ryhmed with Muriel. "Can't I give him a sample first?"**

**"No, you imbecile!" Euryale turned to Percy and bared her fangs. Except for her hair, which was a nest of coral snakes instead of green vipers, she looked exactly like her sister her Bargain Mart vest, her flowery dress, even her tusks were decorated with 50% off stickers. Her name badge read: Hello! My name is DIE, DEMIGOD SCUM!**

"Isn't that a little to obvious to the demigods who are trying to live normal lives?" Frank asked

"I might have seen one who was walking down the street saw her badge and ran for dear life but I never thought much of it" was Percy's respons.

**"You've led us on quite a chase, Percy Jackson" Euryale said. "But now your trapped, and we'll have our revenge!"**

**"The Cheese 'n' Weiners are only $2.99," Stheno added hopefully. "Grocery department, aisle three"**

**Euryale snarled "Stheno, the Bargain Martwas a front! You're going native! Now, put down that ridiculous tray and help me kill this demigod. Or have you forgot that he's the one who vaporized Medusa?"**

"Dude you vaporized Medusa?!" Leo yelled standing up and doing another happy dance.

"SIT DOWN!" Everyone yelled well except Hazel and Frank.

**Percy stepped back. Six more inches, and he'd be tumbling through thin air. "Look, ladies, we've been over this. I don't even remember kIlling Medusa. I don't remember anything! Can't we just call a truce and talk about your weekly specials?"**

**Stheno gave her sister a pouty look, which was hard to do with giant bronze tusks. "Can we?"**

**"No!" Euryale's red eyes bore into Percy. "I don't care what you remember, son of the sea god. I can smell Medusa's blood on you. It's faint, yes, several years old, but you were the last one to defeat her. She still has not returned from Tartarus. It's your fault!" Percy didn't really get that. The hole "dying them returning from Tartarus" concept gave him a headache.**

"Yep. I feel ya Perce" Leo said getting up and rubbing Percy's hair.

"Okay um Annabeth can do that because she's my girlfriend but when another man does it it's just weird." (Cookies to whoever can guess who said this).

**Of course, so did the idea that a ballpoint pen could turn into a sword, or that monsters could disguise with something called the Mist, or that Percy was the son of a barnacle-encrusted god from five thousand years ago. But he did believe it. Even though his memory was earased, he knew he was a demigod the same way he knew his name was Percy Jackson. From his very first conversation with Lupa the wolf, he'd accepted that this crazy messed-up world of gods and monsters was his reality. Which pretty much sucked.**

"When we found out I was calm, Jason was like "knew it but still confused", and Leo was like hyper and confused about the whole thing." Piper said.

**"How about we call it a draw?" he said. "I can't kill you. You can't kill me. If your Medusa's sisters-like the Medusa who turned people to stone-shouldn't I be petrified by know?"**

**"Heroes!" Euryale said with disgust. "They always bring that up, just like our mother! 'Why can't you turn people to stone? Your sister can turn people to stone.' Well I'm sorry to dissapoint you, boy! That was Medusa's curse alone. She was the most hideous one in the family. She got all the luck!"**

"Until Percy killed her." Annabeth said

"You gave me that globe thingy." Percy said**.**

**Stheno looked hurt. "Mother said I was the most hideous."**

**"Quiet!" Euryale snapped. "As for you, Percy Jackson, it's true you bear the mark of Achilles. That makes you a little to kill. But don't worry. We'll find a way."**

**"The mark of what?"**

**"Achilles," Stheno said cheerfully. "Oh, he was gorgeous! Dipped in the River Styx as a child you know, so he was invulnerable except for a tiny spot on his ankle. That's what happened to you, dear. Someone must've dumped you in the Styx and made your skin like iron. But don't worry. Heroes like you always have a waek spot. We just have to find it, and then we can kill you. Won't that be lovely? Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener!" **

"Please stop it with the Cheese 'n' Weiners" Jason groaned.

"You get used to it." Percy said.

**Percy tried to think. He didn't remember any dip in the Styx. Then again, he didn't remember much of anything. His skin didn't feel like iron, but it would explain how he'd held out so long against the gorgons. Maybe if he just fell down the moutain . . . would he survive? He didn't want to risk it-not without something to slow the fall, or a sled, or . . .**

"Or what?" Leo asked still tinkering with metal scraps.

"You will see" Percy replied

"Are we gonna hear that a lot?" Nico asked

"Probably" was going around the room.

**He looked at Stheno's large silvery platter of free samples. Hmm . . .**

**"Reconsidering?" Stheno asked. "Very wise, dear. I added some gorgon's blood to these, so your death will be quick and painless."**

**Percy's throat constricted. "You added your blood to the Cheese 'n' Weiners?"**

**"Just a little." Stheno smiled. "A tiny nick on my arm, but you're sweet to be concerned. Blood from our right side can cure anything, you know, but blood from our left side is deadly-"**

**"You dimwit!" Euryale screeched. "You're not supposed to tell him that! He won't eat the weiners if you tell him they're poisoned!"**

"Umm I'm pretty sure you won't eat them anyway right?" Nico asked Percy who nodded.

**Stheno looked stunned. "He won't? But I said it would be quick and painless."**

**"Never mind!" Euryale's fingernails grew into claws. "We'll kill him the hard way-just keep slashing until we find the weak spot. Once we deafet Percy Jackson, we'll be more fampus than Medusa! Our patron will reward us greatly!"**

**Percy gripped his sword. He'd have to time his move perfectly-a few seconds of confusion, grab the platter with his left hand . . . Keep them talking, he thought.**

"Not bad, not bad Annie has rubbed off on you" Thalia said. With replies like "Shut up Pinecone Face", and "My name is not Annie!"

**"Before you slash me to bits," he said, "who's this patron you mentioned?"**

**Euryale sneered. "The goddess Gaea, of course! The one who brought us back from oblivion! You won't live long enough to meet her, but your friends will soon face her wrath. Even now, her armies are marching south. At the Feast of Fortune, she'll awaken, and the demigods will be cut down like-like-"**

"A tree, or plant, or I got nothing" Leo said.

**"Like our low prices at Bargain Mart!" Stheno suggested.**

**"Gah!" Euryale strormed toward her sister. Percy took the opening. He grabbed Stheno's platter, scattering poisoned Cheese 'n' Weiners, and slashed Riptide across Euryale's waist, cutting her in half. He raised the platter, and Stheno found herself looking at her own greasy reflection.**

**"Medusa!" She screamed.**

**Her sister Euryale had crumbled to dust, but she was already starting to re-form, like a snowman un-melting.**

**"Stheno, you fool!" she gurgled as her half-made face rose from the mound of dust. "That's just your own reflection! Get him!" Percy slammed the metal tray on top of Stheno's head, and she passed out cold. He put the platter behind his butt, said a silent prayer to whatever Roman god oversaw stupid sledding tricks, and jumped off the side of the hill.**

Hazel gave the book to Jason.

**Percy II**

**Authors note**

**If I didn't add Jason or Piper it's because I hate them as for Nico he is still rexovering and Thalia well idk and it took me 3 days to do this chapter while I was also reading Clockwork Angel for the first time.**

**song I'm listening to ~My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) by Fall Out Boy**

**Show I'm watching ~Ridiculousness~**


	3. Authors Note

Show I'm watching ~100th Ghost Adventures episode~

Song I'm listening to ~Thrift Shop by Macklemore, Ryan Lewis, and Wanz~

Okay so in about two weeksish I will start a OYAN (One Year Adventure Novel) so I might update about once a monthish because of that and it's gonna be about Norse Mythology and yep bye.

CaraDaughterofNemesis

Song I'm listining to ~Titanium by Sia and David Guetta~

Show I'm watching ~100th Ghost Adventures episode at the Exorsist House~


	4. Chapter an

Okay so a person name Fictinal Slut gave me a **REALLY **mean reveiw on my story City of Shadowhunters and Demigods saying I was on drugs, burn the story and ect, but if people don't like the story it's like you don't have to reveiw horrible reviews and stuff so if you reveiw mean reviews THEN DON'T REVEIW AT ALL I ALREADY HAVE A BROTHER WHO TEASES ME AND I DID NOT HAVE A REAL TRUE FREIND UNTIL I WAS IN FIRST GRADE AND TEASES ME ABOUT ME BEING GAY I HAD ME DATE NICO IN MY HOUSE OF HADES TO FIT IN. OH NOT TO MENTION HOW MUCH PEOPLE REVEIW ABOUT MY GRAMMER I MEAN YES I DO KNOW WHAT GRAMMER IS AND HOW TO USE IT, BUT I JUST CHOOSE NOT TO USE IT AS MUCH. SO IF YOU THINK THAT YOU WANT TO GIVE ME PITY DON'T I'M LIKE LEO I HIDE THE PAIN BY LAUGHING (it helps) OH NOT TO MENTION THE ONLY GOOD REVIEWS I GET ARE PRACTICALLY FROM MY FREIND SAMANTHA SO MY POINT BEING IF YOU REVEIW BAD THINGS JUST DON'T REVEIW ANYTHING! THANK YOU.


End file.
